The present invention generally relates to theft prevention systems and more specifically to a system for preventing the theft of motor vehicles.
Automobile theft has been a fact of life throughout the history of the automobile. Heretofore, most thefts have occurred when the automobile is parked and unoccupied.
A recent phenomenon however, is theft of an automobile from an occupant, at gunpoint. A solution to the automobile theft problem must address this new dimension of car theft. Conventionally, anti-theft systems require an occupant to arm or set the system before a theft can be deterred.